


Have yourself a merry little christmas

by thesevi0lentdelights



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cafe dates, Christmas, Christmas Dates, Confessions, Dumbasses, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tension, bed sharing?, drunk confessions?, jelousy?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevi0lentdelights/pseuds/thesevi0lentdelights
Summary: George is perfectly content spending time alone, he’s used to it.But when George is left alone for the christmas holidays, while everyone is else is out spending time with their loved ones, it’s harder than he expects.Dream can tell it’s effecting George, and who is he to let his best friend spend christmas alone.Dream is full of bad ideas but he thinks George is his worst one yet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62





	1. home alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendswithbugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendswithbugs/gifts), [passmethemolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passmethemolly/gifts).



> hellooooo everybody!!!  
> back for another fic yay😁 anyways i was feeling festive and listening to sad music and this happened<33
> 
> Anyway i hope u enjoy it, this is my second fic now,  
> also can i just say this is written abt their online personas and if they’re ever uncomfortable abt it i will delete!!  
> also dreams validation abt fanfics being another form of art (on hbombs stream) actually make me so happy cos i acc use writing as a way to express myself/ feelings so yeah it made me <33
> 
> ENJOY I HOPE UR ALL HAVING A LOVLEY DECEMBER!!!!! :D

  
  


George slowly placed his phone down, staring out through his window. 

The day had already turned dark in the late December hours, frost coating his window. Christmas songs drifted up into his room from the street below, filling up the silence.

_ Sorry George there’s been a snow storm and the planes have been cancelled, we won’t be able to make it back for christmas this year. _

His parents wouldn’t be here this christmas, which meant he’d be spending it at his apartment, alone.

They’d reassured him they’d facetime him in the morning, claiming it’d be just be an ‘online christmas’.

He rubbed his hands over his face as he thought things over.

It wouldn’t be particularly different to how he usually spent his days, holed up inside his room. But it was christmas, and he’d never been alone at christmas before.

Before he could let his thoughts spiral any further, he got up to distract himself on minecraft instead. Calling Dream and Sapanp while he was at it.

Their familiar voices drifted through as he logged on.

“Sapnap STOP killing me” Dream was yelling,

“I’m not you just got in the way of my arrow bitch”

“oh wow so your arrow just  _ happened _ to kill me huh” 

“Shutup if this was George you would’ve just let him do it” Sapnap shouted back

“What- What is that supposed to even mean? Was that supposed to be a diss?”

“No i’m saying you’re a simp”

“take that back” 

“ummmm hey guys..” George called out, already smiling to himself.

“oh hey george” Dream laughed

“woooow speak of the devil” Sapnap 

“yeah i can see i walked in on a heated discussion here” George grinned

“nope, just stating how Dream is a George simp” 

“Well duh- i’m always a George simp”

“Dream every time i talk to you i loose more and more respect” Sapnap deadpanned

“C’mon sapnap he’s just being honest.” George smirked back

“ugh you guys make me sick”

Dreams laugh trickled through the call and suddenly everything else seemed a little brighter.

As they played on through the evening, George could already feel his spirits lifting, Their voices a welcome distraction.

George debated telling them about his situation at christmas, but ultimately decided it wasn’t worth it, there wasn’t anything they could do anyway.

They would be with their families and George didn’t want to intrude or get in the way.

Christmas would be fine. He would be fine.

———————-

**THE BOYSS**

**Sapnap**

_ omg my mum legit just told me my cousins r coming this xmas _

_ KILLLL MEEEE  _

_ they’re so loud i can’t deal w them _

**Dream**

_ lmao sucks 2 b u _

_ it’s just my family this xmas so it’s chill for me _

**Sapnap**

_ ugh _

_ christmas = ruined ? _

**Dream**

_ sapnap = dramatic? _

**Sapnap**

**🙄**

**Dream**

_ just come to my house this xmas ;) _

**Sapnap**

_ only if george is coming too ;) _

**Dream**

_ …. george?😳 _

_?????? _

_ George i SEE u have left me on read _

**Sapnap**

_ damn u just got aired bro _

**Dream**

_ george :( _

_ </3 _

George stared down at his phone, not sure when his mood had started plummeting again.

Well he did know. As soon as he’d hung up and was left in silence again.

And then he looked down to see his friends discussing their busy christmas plans. He wasn’t jelous or anything, it just sucked.

He didn’t particularly know what to say to them either, not telling them felt like lying but telling them felt awkward, like he was exposing himself.

He also couldn’t stop thinking that he was being dramatic about it, surely lots of people spent christmas alone? It couldn’t be that bad.

He was good at doing things himself, it suited him just fine.

But there was just something about the silence in his apartment that made him want to cry.

Suddenly his ring tone cut into the silence.

He looked down to see Dreams contact. He picked up without even thinking.

“georgeee” Dream spoke through,

“Stop ignoring my messages you’re making me look sad” He laughed.

George gave a small huff through the phone, not really up to speaking now. But he could sense Dreams demeanour changing through the phone at George’s silence.

Knew he’d sat up in his chair, a frown probably pulling at his face, biting his lip. He could almost hear his thoughts through the phone.

Dream hadn’t even said anything and George could feel his worry.

“Hey you okay?” Dream asked when the silence stretched a beat too long.

“Yeah i’m fine just tired yknow”

“Yeah i get you, family can get exhausting sometimes when they’re in your face 24/7” He said.

George stayed silent, not really sure what to say in response. 

“You are with your family right? I swear you always go to theirs at christmas right?” Dream asked hesitantly.

George laughed slightly, trying to make his situation sound slightly less pathetic,

“ermm yeah i don’t think they’re coming this christmas- planes got booked out and everything.” he got out,

“It’s cool though, i prefer a quiet christmas’ anyway.” he quickly added on, wincing at how quiet his voice sounded.

“George? you’re gonna be on your own this christmas?” Dream said sounding devastated.

George winced again, he’d known Dream would probably react like this, it’d been part of the reason he hadn’t said anything.

“Nah it’s all good honestly, I really don’t mind” He said again.

“george c’mon it’s christmas!”

“Dream seriously it’s fine, it’s gonna be fine.”

He wasn’t really sure who he was trying to convince.

They talked for a while longer, Dreams voice drifting through his phone into the late hours.

Dream had been concerned, even offering several times to fly george out to meet him and spend christmas there.

George had warmed at the offer, but he knew there was no way he was taking it. It felt too much like charity, like he’d guilt tripped him into meeting up.

George wasn’t even sure if he  _ wanted _ to meet up. He wasn’t sure what would change if he did. He tried not to think about it, he usually failed.

At some point George’s eyes had started to close, Dreams voice washing over him.

“George are you falling asleep on me again?” Dream said softly.

“mmm nooo, just resting my eyes.” 

“hmmmm”

Silence fell comfortably between them like a blanket. Dream sighed quietly.

“I don’t want you to be alone at christmas George.” he spoke out softly again.

“It’s okay Dream, i’m used to being alone” George whispered, half asleep at this point.

Dreams silence felt weighted. If George was still awake he might’ve tried reassuring him again.

But his eyes were falling shut, and Dreams quiet breaths were lulling him asleep.

————————-

  
  


Dream couldn’t stop thinking. 

Everytime he went online or watched tv. His thoughts kept turning back to him.

He couldn’t stop thinking about George, alone in his apartment while everyone celebrated around him. 

It wasn’t pity he felt. It felt more like an ache, like something deep inside him just couldn’t sit still at the thought.

He wanted to text him or speak to him or hug him. He wanted to assure him that he wasn’t alone. 

His thoughts had been tugging at him all day, a persistent nagging at the back of his brain. And now George was live infront of him and he couldn’t shake the feeling away.

George looked good, he always did. But there was something off about him.

The bags under his eyes looked imperceptibly darker, his eyes less bright. The smile he wore just didn’t quite sit right.

And Dream felt that  _ ache _ again. 

He wanted to see his eyes light up again, to make him do the laugh where his eyes scrunched up and he lost his breath.

So he logged onto his discord.

“GEORGEEEE” he shouted.

George’s head whipped round, eyes going wide while a shocked grin lit up his face.

“DREAMMM” he shouted back laughing.

They talked back and forth for abit while George did speed runs, he already looked brighter than he had at the start. Dream felt his chest ease slightly.

But he couldn’t help notice how George face fell when the donos asked him about his christmas plans.

How George shifted slightly in his seat, saying something about having ‘a chill christmas’.

But Dream could see the way his mouth had turned down, eyes dimming. How the tension had returned to his body.

He wanted to do something to make him forget about it again, anything was better than this.

He took out his phone and went onto twitter.

_ @Georgenotfound can’t wait for when you come to florida this christmas _

He tweeted it without hesitation, smirking when George picked his phone up just as quickly. 

A smirk pulled at his face as his chat started spamming.

_ @Dream when dream writes his own fanfics😍 _

Dream felt his grin pulling wide as he saw George’s smirk as he sent it.

“Sorry chat Dreams just being a fanboy on twitter again” he laughed out.

Dream was about to unmute on discord again but decided to tweet out again instead, still watching to gage George’s reaction.

_ @Georgenotfound George u look nice but you’d look prettier at my house ;) _

He saw the way George shifted as he opened the tweet on screen, the way his eyes opened wide and his cheeks went red, a shocked smile pulling at his face.

Just as quickly he took out his phone again, biting his lip to hide the smile as he responded.

_ @Dream so you don’t think i look pretty normally? :( _

Dreams eyebrows went up, heart beating imperceptibly faster. He hesitantly replied.

@ _ Georgenotfound oh u always look pretty, that’s why i want you at my house near me ;) _

George’s eyebrows went even higher at this, and the chat was almost unreadable from the spam that had taken place. 

He coughed quickly, shifting back in his chair.

“okay chat i think we’re gonna mute Dream on twitter today, he’s having  _ way  _ too much fun on twitter.” George laughed out, voice slightly strained.

Dream debated going onto the stream again but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to form a coherent sentance.

He texted george instead,

_ Aww george ur getting all flustered on stream _

_ I was just being honest on twitter  _

George picked his phone up quickly again, a strained laugh broke out when he read his message.

**George**

_ s t o p _

**Dream**

_ why u look cute when ur flustered _

**George**

_ DREAM  _

_ i’m streaming stoooooop _

**Dream**

_ nope i like making u blush ;) _

**George**

_ ugh ur such a freak _

**Dream**

_ yeah but i’m your freak<3 _

Dream saw the way he flushed at that message, His hands momentarily frozen on his phone, chat forgotten completely.

**George**

_ you’re mine? does that mean i can do what i like with you? _

Dreams thoughts stuttered to a stop at that message, wondering what george was trying to imply.

George didn’t usually flirt back to him.

He could feel his own blush forming now too, fingers typing hesitantly down at his phone. 

On his computer George was half heartedly trying to move around on stream while flicking glances down at his phone.

**Dream**

_ yes george you can do whatever u like with me ;) _

**George**

_ okay i would like u stop texting me while i stream then ;) _

Dream laughed out at that response, seeing George grin back at his stream, moving again.

But something in him wanted to push further, see what happened if he went that little bit further, to see what George would do.

**Dream**

_ mabye u should find away to shut me up then _

_ i can think of a few ;) _

He saw George hold his breath again, reading over the message. George silently looked up at the ceiling, trying to gain composure as the blush reamerged.

**George**

_ what tape your mouth shut? _

**Dream**

_ ooh kinky… i like it ;) _

**George**

_ s t o p t a l k i n g _

**Dream**

_ you know what to do ;) _

Dream felt alive, his heart racing. He saw George look down at his message again and then back to the stream, desperately trying to ignore it.

Dream loved Streams like these, the back and forth taunts, the push and the pull. He felt like he was walking a tightrope, a step away from the fall.

He couldn’t quite get enough, every time George responded he felt lit up inside. Everytime George’s frown was replaced by a grin or a blush. 

Before he could even think about it, he typed back,

**Dream**

_ your lips look pretty but they’d look prettier on mine ;) _

George’s mouth opened then closes again as he looked down at his phone, his face going even redder. 

Before he could even type back, he quickly stutters in an uneven voice,

“okay stream i think that’s quite enough for today- i’m gonna head off now - BYE” 

And before he knows it, the stream goes dark, chat left in chaos.

Dream holds his breath as he waits for George to call.

George calls just as quickly and Dream doesn’t hesitate to answer.

“DREAM WHAT THE HELL” George shouts into their call.

Dream wheezes out into the call, laughter taking hold while his body fills with relief.

“You’re honestly such a prick for that, chats going crazy” He mutters out,

“what can i say i live to entertain them.”

“ugh could you not have entertained them some other way?” 

“Seriously, why did you even do that?” George asks after, Dream can hear his smile.

_ why did he do it? _

Suddenly his thoughts stutter to a halt as he debates what to answer. 

_ Because it made me laugh? _

_ Because seeing you blush, made me feel all warm inside? _

_ Because talking to you like that makes me feel alive? _

_ Because you’re my best friend and i don’t know how else to say it? _

_ Because despite it all, there’s a truth to my taunts that i can’t quite say out loud? _

He suddenly realises the silence has stretched on for a beat too long, so he hastily replies,

“I- I don’t know man you seemed sad on stream, just trying to cheer you up.”

“oh- that’s the only reason?” George asks quietly

Dream feels his heart beat faster,

“Yeah why, what other reason would there be?” Dream stutters out

“Nothing.” George responds, 

The silence stretches on again,

“Well i suppose you succeeded in cheering me up, congratulations Dream” George laughs out, but his laugh sounds too strained.

Dreams hums in response.

George’s voice is quiet again, and the tension is back in his words. Dream frowns to himself, not quite sure what had changed.

“Well anyway, imma go take a shower and head to bed Dream, later” George mutters out.

Dream frowns again, noting the silence from George’s end of the call, his empty apartment.

Before he can even respond, George has hung up on the call.

“Bye George” He says to himself in a whisper.

The ache is back again, and Dream doesn’t know quite how to fix it.

—————————

He was beginning to hate this holiday.

George woke up to the sound of christmas music seeping in from the walls next door. 

He shrugs down into his covers, trying to muffle the sounds.

His neighbour then proceeds to start singing, louder than the music itself. 

He groans and sinks deeper into his pillows. 

He could never quite escape the festivities at christmas, but somehow it had become bearable when there was people around with him.

Being alone on the holidays sucked, but what sucked even more was knowing that you were alone in the feeling. While he rotted away in his apartment, the world continued to move, went on with their merry ways.

As he slumps out his bed he sees the spam of messages on his phone. Frowning he quickly checks the first few.

**sapnap**

_ dude what the hell happened on stream, why’d you leave so quick  _

_ omg george twitter is freaking out  _

_ georgeeeeeee _

_ damn ofc ur asleep smh _

_ aha this is acc so funny _

Groaning he closes his eyes tightly and stares up at the ceiling. It was way too early for this.

He’d almost convinced himself last nights events was a dream, obviously not.

_ I was just trying to cheer you up _

His head starts to hurt just thinking about it. He feels stupid, like he’d been tricked into something he walked right into. 

He has no one to blame but himself for last nights events, he shouldn’t have let it go that far, and he should’ve known Dream was only joking around. His fault.

_ you seemed sad on stream _

God he felt pathetic. He hadn’t even noticed his changing mood, sometimes he felt like an open book, felt too vulnerable. It was easier when he just kept it to himself, then only he had to worry about it. 

Rubbing his hands over his face, he decides to finally get up and worry about the rest later. One step at a time.

By the time he was showered and dressed he’d already decided he needed to do something productive.

So he decided to battle through the festivities, if the world was going to shove christmas in his face then he was going to shove right back.

Pulling on his big coat and hat and gloves, he braced himself for the cold air and set off to go walk the streets of London in hope of finding something worthwhile to do.

———————————

Dream knew it was a bad idea, but he’d never been one to back down from a bad idea. In fact bad ideas seemed to follow him round like a shadow these days.

It’s just that George wasn’t answering his calls and he couldn’t stop thinking. He couldn’t even find it in himself to enjoy the christmas music.

_ what if george was sad? _

_ what if george is angry about last night and ignoring me? _

_ what if what if what if what if. _

Once Dream focused on an idea, he couldn’t quite get it to ever leave. It bounced around his head at hyperspeed.

George usually responded to him as soon as he woke up but it was already 2 o’clock for George and he hadn’t responded.

Dream knew something was up with George, had seen it in his eyes last nights stream.

Dream knew it was a bad idea, but he was already doing it.

George brought out the best and the worst in Dream, the mere influence George’s moods had on Dream was quite embarrassing when Dream thought about it.

It was bright outside in florida, nothing like the icy streets of London that George had described to him. 

Dream knew it was a bad idea, but everything about George was a bad idea, it had never stopped him before.

————————-

George’s breath came out in icy swirls, dissapaiting into the night air, lit up by the coloured lights above.

It was 7pm now and he was still walking up and down the busy streets of London. 

He quite liked the crowded atmosphere, the distant music and christmas stalls laid out across the paths. 

Here he wasn’t lonely George with no one to talk to, here he was just another face in the crowds, lit up by the same energy as the bodies around him. Icy fingers and flushed cheeks.

His bag weighed down on his shoulders, now slightly filled with the gifts that he just couldn’t resist buying. He’d never been good at getting gifts, but he felt freer this year, no second guessing or hesitancy. 

Dreams gift lay down at the bottom of his bag, wrapped in a box and ribbon.

_ “This for a special someone?” The lady at the stall had said _

_ George stared down at the gift in his hands. _

_ “Yeah something like that.” he’d whispered. _

George felt the warmth hit his face as the doors of the cafe opened on him. It was small inside and littered with festive decoration and music played faintly in the background.

At the counter was a girl with tan skin and dark hair smiling up brightly at him. He ordered a hot chocolate and got talking to the girl at the counter as he waited, small talk drifting comfortably between them.

He sat down at the table by the window, warming his frozen hands up through the cup, sipping slightly. He felt slightly more peaceful than he had before. It felt less like the world was caving in around him. He was okay.

Staring down at his phone, he noticed the influx of messages on his phone from Dream, who sounded sort of worried. Frowning slightly, he went straight to call him but it went straight to voice mail.

He frowned even further, Dream was always on his phone.

“Trouble in paridise?” The girl from the counter cut in,

George looked up quickly at the girl who’s badge read  _ Emma _ . 

“aha no it’s just this guy- well my friend- idk he’s just not calling back that’s all” George replied,

Emma raised her eyebrows, “your  _ friend  _ huh, well he doesn’t seem like such a great friend.” she laughed,

“no he’s great, i’m sure it’s just nothing” George answered, slightly offended on Dreams behalf.

They kept talking for a while and George found himself pleasantly suprised at how good it felt to be talking to another human being in person. He’d been holed up inside for so long.

“Well anyway i’ve gotta get back to working, me and my girlfriend own this place and i’d love it if you came back again really George.” Emma smiled.

George smiled back and nodding deciding that yeah, he did want to come back.

“There, here’s my number, mabye you can use it to make your boyfriend jelous” She laughed, writing her number on his cup.

George blushed brightly, “He’s not my boyfriend.” he responded, rolling his eyes

“relax i’m just kidding” she grinned, with a smirk that implied that she was in fact  _ not joking.  _

“whatever” George muttered before walking out the store, cold air hitting his face. 

It had started to drizzle slightly as he got out onto the streets, the cold seeping in further.

He shrugged deeper into his coat and navigated the roads of london back to his apartment, the music getting fainter as he left the busy crowds.

By the time he’d gotten inside, he’d almost forgotten about this mornings worries. The late night, washing it all away. 

He decided on a hot shower and ordered in pizza, considering he’d been out the whole day, his entire body felt worn down and exhausted.

Once he got out the shower he towelled his hair off and slipped into his sweats and hoodie, soft and warm against him. 

He looked down at his phone again and saw the lack of response from Dream, he tried to ignore the ache in his chest. He was fine, Dream was probably with his family.

He pushed the feeling aside as he heard the door ring, it did him no good to dwell on useless feelings.

He was ready to go sit on his couch with his pizza and play a christmas movie that would inevitably make him 10x sadder. So he answered the door to the pizza deliverer.

Except it wasn’t the pizza, it was a tall blonde man on his doorstep who looked thoroughly drenched.

Something about him looked faintly familiar, there something about the man that George just couldn’t place. At the back of his mind lights were flashing brightly.

“Can i help you?” he asked, more annoyed than he’d intended because he really just wanted his pizza and it was cold and raining outside.

“George?” The man asked, almost hesitantly 

George narrowed his eyes, searching over the man, who suddenly knew his name.

Tall, dirty blonde hair, green eyes, warm, slightly shocked eyes. The dots connected in his eyes and his eyes went wide. It couldn’t possibly be - could it?

“Dream?” He asked in a whisper

The man -  _ Dream -  _ smiled fondly back up at him.

“Suprise?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. baby it’s cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream turns up unexpectedly at George’s house this christmas. Dream explains himself and makes himself at home. George thought he was in for a quiet christmas, little did he know....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo :D  
> hope ur all having a great christmas break!!! it’s so cold here in england omg  
> anyways, next chapter is up hope u all enjoy this!!! i really liked writing it :)  
> i love christmas fics sm so i just had to write it <33  
> i am also writing this in the middle of my other texting fic so go check it out if u haven’t already😁  
> anyway cue the oblivious idiots...

George blinked at the figure in front of him.

He couldn’t quite wrap his head around what he was seeing. Dream. On his doorstep. 

The traffic and rain behind was a distant sound, the buzzing in his head screaming at him that this couldn’t be right.

Because here was Dream at his house, when he should be warm at home with his own family. He shouldn’t be here, with George, shivering from the cold winter weather.

“George?” Dream asked again,

George blinked out of his thoughts, suddenly very aware of the icy breeze trickling into his warm apartment.

“Dream. What. The. fuck?” George got out, sounding slightly delirious.

Dream gave a nervous smile. his hand running through this wet hair, his eyes darted to the flat behind.

“i um-“ he started, “can i just come inside first George it’s fucking freezing outside” 

George looked him up and down, the realisation that this was Dream, his best friend Dream, hit him.

George suddenly didn’t particularly care about any of the reasons why he was here because a sharp sense of relief had struck through him.

He looked up at Dream then, felt the tension run out of both of them as they silently stared, eyes swimming with shared emotions.

Before he could respond Dream had already stepped into the doorway, and his arms were around George before he could even blink.

Dream was wet and cold and squeezed too tightly, but he couldn’t complain.

George stayed in his arms for a moment too long, his own clothes now slightly damp.

“okay you can get off me now” he huffed out, unable to bear this vulnerability for a moment longer.

Dream laughed in response and shook out his hair like a golden retriever or something.

“ugh seriously Dream, that’s really the first thing you wanna do?” 

Dream only grinned further and George stared back, maintaining a straight face to hide his own smile forming.

As they both stared a little longer, George took the time to take in Dream, he really was tall, and his hair was curling slightly from the rain, his eyes green and bright, shining with amusement. If George had been another person, he might have said Dream looked _pretty_.

“You look like shit Dream” George finally said.

Dreams mouth opened and clothes before he let out his typical wheezing laugh, shaking his head slightly.

“and here i was about to tell you that you look even prettier in person” 

George rolled his eyes, ignoring the warmth he felt.

Before he could come up with a response, the delivery guy finally came to the door, breaking them both out of this strange trance.

Dream happily got the pizza and brought it straight to George’s kitchen, already opening it up.

“you know i bought that for myself right?” George quipped from the kitchen doorway.

“Too bad i’m absolutely starving, or as you british would say, i’m absolutely _famished!”_ he laughed to himself.

George rolled his eyes, in a slight disbelief of this man who already seemed more at home in this flat than anyone else ever had.

“I’m pretty sure no british person has said that, like ever.” 

“It’s okay George you don’t need to lie to me, i know all your secrets”

George didn’t deem that worth a response and instead sat next to him on the counter, taking a slice of his pizza before Dream ate the whole thing.

They sat there eating, in comfortable silence. 

George would ask questions later, for now he relished the feeling of sitting next to Dream in his apartment, that had already started to feel a little less empty.

————————-

They sat in George’s kitchen for awhile, silently enjoying the food. Dream couldn’t quite belive what was happening.

His feet wouldn’t stop tapping in nervous pent up energy. He knew George wanted answers from him but he didn’t quite know what to say, didn’t even know if knew the answers himself.

George’s apartment was quiet and warm, a change from the busy crowded rooms back at home in florida. 

As he looked around, he saw evidence of George everywhere, hoodies draped across random chairs, photos, his coat and shoes at the doorways. 

Dream smiled to himself, he’d seen pictures of George’s flat before, but it was so much more in person, so much more _him._

 _“_ i know it’s kind of messy,” George said, breaking the silence. 

His hand went up to his hair, looking slightly embarrassed.

“damn george you live like this” Dream laughed

George narrowed his eyes at that,

“well maybe i would’ve tidied it if i _knew_ you were coming” 

Now it was Dreams turn to look embarrassed.

“aha- yeah sorry about that.” 

“So you gonna explain now?”

Dreams couldn’t quite figure out how to word his explanation, how to say it in a way that didn’t sound too pitying or expose himself.

“I mean what’s to explain? George i couldn’t let you be alone at _christmas_.” 

George put his head in his hands, slightly dramatically if he was being honest.

“ _Dream_ i told you i was fine! i didn’t need your pity okay.”

He could feel the tension in George next to him.

“It wasn’t pity, i _wanted_ to come okay? It’s as simple as this, you were alone, and i wanted to come see you.” 

He turned to look at him to find George looking straight back, face unreadable.

They both stared at each other, eyes searching, a silent competition of who would beak first.

Dreams eyes tracked over George’s face, faint freckles over the bridge of his nose, dark eyelashes over darker eyes, a frown bridged between his eyebrows.

“Dream but why would you come here to see me when you have a whole family waiting there in florida?”

“George-“

“No i’m serious Dream, why would you come down to england where it’s cold and dark to my shitty apartment that i couldn’t even be bothered to decorate, i don’t understand why would you want to spend christmas here.”

“cos your here idiot.”

George’s eyes went slightly wider at that, like he couldn’t quite belive anyone would say that. 

“Because you’re my best friend and i love you and i didn’t want you to spend christmas alone so i wanted to come here and suprise you.”

George’s eyes went softer at that and he looked away, staring out into the empty kitchen space.

“Thanks Dream.” he almost whispered.

Dream bumped his shoulder lightly. 

“C’mon give me a tour of your apartment or something.”

George smiled at that and hopped of the counter, eyes already brighter. 

“welcome to my humble abode” he said dramatically in a deep british accent, arms going wide.

He led him past the kitchen and into the hallway,

“Now first of all i’m going to show you my shower, because you look wet and cold and i don’t want that on my furniture.”

“god why do you describe me like a dog or something” 

“thinking of it now, you do remind me of a golden retriever”

“you know i think i’ll take that as a compliment.”

“you shouldn’t, i’m more of a cat person anyway”

“maybe you’ve just never had the right dog” Dream grinned,

George pointedly rolled his eyes and looked away,

“Okay i’m gonna move on from this conversation and pretend it never happened”

“no let’s carry on, i like where this conversation was headed”

“Dream if you don’t get in the shower right now i will not hesitate to kick you out” 

“ooh okay someone’s pushy geeez” 

He put his hands up laughing and George pushed him though the bathroom door.

He heard a string of curses from the other room and smiled to himself.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

  
  


————————-

  
  


George stood in the doorway to his room while Dream took a shower, the sound of running water trickling through the apartment.

His mind was still whirring from being in Dreams presence, the shock had worn off leaving only a combination of nervous excitement in its wake.

He couldn’t decide if he should be nervous or not, this visit had the potential to go disastrously wrong or become a welcome surprise.

The latter depended entirely on how well he kept his feelings in check, he wouldn’t cause another scene like his last stream, it had just left him feeling bitter and embarrassed.

He let his thoughts linger for a while longer before he realised he was still standing out in the hallway staring at nothing. 

Before he could get his body to catch up with him and do something productive, he realised the sound of the shower no longer cut through the hallway and that suddenly the bathroom door was being opened slightly, steam trailing through the crack.

“George?” Dream called out, poking his head through the crack, eyes immediately zoning in on him as he stood frozen in the hall.

George’s thoughts stuttered to a stop.

Dreams hair was dripping down onto his face, cheeks flushed from the shower heat. George didn’t dare look any lower but he knew Dream had only a towel wrapped round his waist.

Dream raised his eyebrows at George, who was still stood there.

“Oh, there you are, um i was wondering if you could pass me my suitcase, for you know, um, my clothes. I Think it’s by the front door.” Dream got out

George couldn’t form a coherent sentence if he tried but was glad for the distraction, giving a quick nod he tore his eyes away from Dream and made his way to the door. 

He picked up his suitcase, which was surprisingly light, George didn’t know how long he was planning on staying, but he had assumed till christmas.

It then occurred to him that they hadn’t really discussed any of that stuff at all, he made a mental note to ask him later on.

He made his way slowly back to Dream, silently hoping his face didn’t feel as warm as he felt. 

He handed it over to him as he waited in the bathroom doorway and their hands brushed together, Dream smiled up at him then quickly looked away, was he _flushing?_

George was sure it was the trick of the light or the hot steam from the shower, so he a gave a quick smile back and stepped back as Dream muttered a thankyou and closed the door.

George stood there silently, a half smile still curved on his face. He shook his head quickly, pushing his hands through his hair. He had to get his thoughts under control this christmas.

Before he started overthinking any longer, he made his way back into the front room and put something on tv, he gave in on watching _the grinch_ since it was all that was playing, and he knew Dream would probably want to.

God help him. An hour in and he was already watching christmas movies, maybe unwanted emotions weren’t the only thing he should be worrying about.

  
  


————————

  
  


Dream didn’t know how they had got into this position, not that he was complaining, it was just strange.

The room was dark apart from the bright light from the tv, George’s head lay resting on his shoulder and a shared blanket was draped across them.

He was hyper aware of the soft touch of Georges hair on his neck, of the warmth radiating between the points where their bodies touched.

They had started off on opposite ends of the sofa, George eyes narrowed at the tv, claiming he ‘ _hated’_ christmas movies.

But slowly as the movie went on they had suddenly found common ground in the middle, he wasn’t sure who had moved first, just that it had been slow and unconsciously, like magnets.

Now george leaned on him, his breath fluttering across as he laughed at the ridiculousness of the movie.

Dream smiled to himself,

“If you don’t like the movie i can just turn it off.”

“No it’s okay i like criticising how bad it is” 

“You can just admit you like it George, i won’t tell anyone”

“shush i’m trying to listen here” George laughed softly 

It went on like that for a while, George critiquing the movie like it was a goddamn english class and Dream constantly praising it like it was up for the oscars.

“I just don’t understand the hype about this, it’s just so _predictable_ ”

“Georgeeee c’mon have some christmas spirit” he grinned , “You know i would think you would have some more sympathy for the grinch considering you’re the human embodiment of him”

“shush”

“make me” he laughed.

George laughed back in response, but went silent again. He knew they were both thinking back to the last time Dream had said something similar on George’s stream. When the teasing had blurred the line he’d tried so carefully to draw.

But if George was happy to forget about it than Dream would willingly oblige.

Once the movie had finished Dream could already feel his eyes starting to close, he could tell George was starting to drift off too.

He shrugged him awake again and he sat up quickly, his warmth disappearing.

“ugh, i didn’t fall asleep for the ending did i?” he muttered sleepily, hands rubbing at his eyes 

Dream laughed, “Don’t worry i’ll rewatch it with you tommorow.”

“Great i can’t wait.”

It was at that point he suddenly realised he had no idea where he was meant to sleep, did george have a spare room? He didn’t think so.

“So um where should i sleep tonight? Want me to take the sofa?” he asked hesitantly.

George frowned slightly in the dark, the tv partially lighting up his face,

“Um no you take my bed i’ll sleep on the sofa don’t worry about it”

“George. I’m not gonna take your bed away!”

“Dream, honestly it’s fine i usually pass out on the sofa anyway.”

He knew this wasn’t true, in the years he’d known George, he knew the man loved his bed, and no way was Dream gonna take that away when he was the one who came here unannounced.

Deciding that George wasn’t going to let him take the sofa, he decided on a compromise, one he was probably going to regret later on.

“Why don’t we just both take the bed then, i mean i know your beds big enough, it’s like fucking king sized or something.”

George stared at him for a moment, probably trying to decipher what was going through his head.

”c’mon, this way we both get to sleep comfortably”

“ugh fine, but you better not cross the halfway line” he finally got out.

“aww you don’t wanna cuddle? c’mon we can spoon George.”

George turned his head away, probably trying to hide a smile or an eye roll,

“your honestly so annoying, i should probably just kick you out now”

“Mabye i’m just too irresistible to keep out” he grinned 

“No i don’t think that’s it, more like a limpet, you’re too clingy for me to get rid of” 

Now it was Dreams turn to roll his eyes, before he could respond, George was already up and walking to his room.

Dream jumped up and followed on after, muttering,

“Guess you're just stuck with me then”

————————

Dream laid his head down on the pillow, bouncing slightly as he did it, testing out George’s bed.

“Your beds actually pretty comfy you know, now i get why you never leave it”

Dream could practically hear him rolling his eyes from the bathroom doorway where he brushed his teeth.

“No but literally why do you even need a bed this big if you’re so small.”

George’s eyes narrowed from the doorway and he stopped his brushing to answer,

“I’m 5’9”

“5’7” he corrected

George’s eyes narrowed even further before he gave up, muttering,

“Whatever, at least my feet don’t hang off the bed”

“Don’t worry George your bed fits me just right” he laughed

George huffed and shut the door.

Dream settled down in George’s bed, which was _abnormally_ large for such a small man. It smelt fresh, a sort of citrus lemony smell.

It was the same smell of the body wash George had in his shower, that Dream had used himself. 

Sighing, he leaned deeper into the pillows, his nervous energy finally catching up with him as his eyes started to drift shut slightly, he could imagine sleeping for days in this bed.

Before he could fully drift off, George had come out the bathroom and settled down next to him.

Even in his exhausted state George seemed weirdly quiet next to him, so he said,

“You don’t sleep naked do you?” 

“Oh my god Dream please shut up.”

“That wasn’t an answer” he laughed,

George seemed to stare up at the ceiling for a second, probably debating why he’d ever let Dream in his bed.

George turned to stare at him in the darkness, their eyes meeting as they rested on their pillows. He could only see the outline of his face, his eyes reflected from the streetlights.

For awhile they said nothing, and Dream had almost convinced himself he was already sleeping before George whispered out,

“Thankyou Dream. For coming.”

Dream smiled back at him and wondered if he could even see it.

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else” he whispered back, like a secret.

George stared back at him and he felt his heart beat slightly faster at the way he was looking at him, in the slight light from outside, his face was unreadable.

Dream was afraid to breathe and break the silence. It looked like George wanted to say something and he held his breath.

“If you touch my feet in the night i swear to god i will kill you Dream” 

Dream breathed out quickly, coming out in a choked laugh.

“Go to sleep idiot.”

George hummed in response and he could tell he was smiling. 

“Night Dream.”

Dream lay there for a while longer, silently wondering how he had got himself into this situation, but in the end he couldn’t ignore the excitement buzzing through his veins.

“Night George.” he whispered back, but he was already asleep, breathing softly next to him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE U ENJOYED!!!<333  
> pls leave a comment and kudos, they give me lots of motivation lol, also lmk if u have any suggestions for the rest or what u liked !! :)  
> have a great rest of ur day/night <33  
> (oh also lmk if there’s any mistakes lol)

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a kudos and comment they will legit make my whole day or week or month probably lmao
> 
> tysm for reading, i will try to post regularly but it depends lol, next chapter could b next hour or next week sorry guys i’m a procrastinator


End file.
